Nicolai Levashov
Real Name: Nicolai Levashov Occupation: Psychic Healer Place Of Birth: ' February 8, 1961 '''Date Of Birth: ' Kislovodsk, Russia 'Location: ' San Francisco, California History '''Background: Nicolai Levashov was a Russian occultist and psychic healer, who wrote several books on life in the universe, Slavic history, the origin of mankind on Earth and other topics. He was a physicist before he moved to the United States. He calls himself the "mind healer". He claimed that by moving his hands over people, he could transform damaged cells into healthy ones. He claimed to have cured hundreds of patients. Although he charges as much as $300 per fifteen-minute session, he sometimes adjusts his fee according to his patient's financial situation. One of his patients was a young girl named Isabelle Prichard. She was born happy and healthy; however, at just two months of age, an ominous bulge appeared on her forehead. She became wracked with pain. Her doctors discovered a malignant growth that required immediate surgery. A fist-sized tumor was removed from her skull. Tragically, the growth was malignant; there was no way to stop it from recurring. On two occasions, her parents had to take her back for surgery. Both times, the tumor had re-appeared. Finally, her parents contacted Levashov. They had heard about him from a relative in San Francisco. After her first visit with the healer, Isabelle vomited and had diarrhea for a full day. Surprisingly, Levashov was pleased. He claimed that these ailments showed that his "powers" were working. He also claimed that this needed to be done to remove toxins from her system. For three months, Isabelle visited Levashov every day. Even when the Prichards flew home to Iowa, the treatments continued, with Levashov making gestures over the phone. The vomiting and diarrhea continued. Her parents had trouble believing that the "treatments" were helping. Two months later, they received bad news: the tumor had grown and the pressure on her brain was threatening to kill her. She had to undergo surgery again. Levashov promised that he would be able to help Isabelle. When she underwent her fourth surgery, her doctor discovered that the tumor had changed. It was not growing the same that it was during the previous three times. However, her pathology report showed that cancer cells were still there. The Prichards called Levashov; he told them not to worry. He claimed that with the tumor, gone he could prevent it from coming back. The psychic healing continued in person and over the phone. Three months after surgery, Isabelle had another CAT scan. Remarkably, it showed for the first time that her tumor had not grown back. Her family was overjoyed; her doctors were unable to explain what had cured her. As of 1999, Isabelle was an active five-year-old who showed little effects of the disease that once threatened her life. Case Files: * Isabelle Prichard Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the April 9, 1999 episode. Levashov passed away on June 11, 2012. 'Links: ' * Nicolai Levashov at Wikipedia * Family puts faith in alternative hope ---- Category:Psychics Category:Miracles Category:Medical-Related Cases